


Good Intentions

by fairlight_rose



Series: Intentions [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlight_rose/pseuds/fairlight_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble featuring the boys pre-Cyberwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Unfortunately I do not own Torchwood. I would have been much nicer to the boys.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack wasn't entirely certain how he found himself shoved up against a cabinet in the archives, frantically kissing one Ianto Jones. They had been dancing around this moment for months but now it seemed to be happening rather quickly.

He had entered the archives with the intent to send Ianto home after what had been a long, grueling day. One moment he was guiding Ianto toward the door; the next he was being shoved roughly backward in a kiss that left his mind reeling.

For a moment he debated trying to stop. It had been an emotional day and Jack didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He received a great deal of enjoyment out of his playful flirting with the Welshman and would be disappointed if things became awkward between them.

Then Ianto dropped to his knees, taking any good intentions with him.


End file.
